


Welcome in our magical tickle home!

by Bookofstories_99



Series: L&B´s Boyhouse for Tickle kinks and witchcraft. [1]
Category: Magic - Fandom, Supernatural, Ticklestories, gaytickling
Genre: Gay, M/M, Magic, Teasing, Tickletorture, gaybondage, gaytickling - Freeform, spells, twinktickle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookofstories_99/pseuds/Bookofstories_99
Summary: Hi,Great to see that your interesed in tickling/Sorcercy/both. Feel free to read all the (Upcoming) tickle stories of our young Gay Sorceres having the best time of their life.The first 2 stories are the stories of the principals and how this mansion became the place it is today  all the other stories are between students or teachers punishing students. On the bottom of this first chapter you will find a summary with (For example the classes,stories so far etc)Have fun Reading :)Best wishes L&B
Relationships: boyfriend-boyfriend, dorm-student, dorms - Relationship, teacher-student - Relationship
Series: L&B´s Boyhouse for Tickle kinks and witchcraft. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908295
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro: Welcome in our tickle mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:  
> *All characters are above the age of 21  
> *All characters in this story are created by me  
> *Due to Nudity and sexual actings this series is NOT reccomended for readers below 21. Please no readers under the age of 19
> 
> P.s This book is a mix of my 3 favorite things: Tickling,Fantasy And witchcraft. im also trying to expierence in my english Grammer and Sentence construction! Im no best selling writer but a boy with a very big fantasy.

Summary by: Sept 3th 2020) 

Stories In progress/finished

  * Bryce tickles Liam (finished and online) 
  * Liam Gets revenge on Bryce (online before 6 pm today) 
  * Unit brava team Tickle Endurance (Will start on this story as soon as i finished ´Liam gets revenge´



Character/group progress   
  


  * Liam
  * Bryce 
  * Unit brava members:  
Shane, Erik, Vince & Flynn.



Note: Not all unit characters will have a saparate story. if im working on a story for a specific unit character they will be in a saparate list.   
Note: There will be 3 stories about the units. These will come in time  


T.B.T. (Will be dont know when)

  * the two other units
  * the teachers besides principals 



**I ACCEPT REQUESTS!**


	2. Orgin 1: (Bryce Tickle Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is the aprrentice of Bryce: A powerfull magic user and his bestfriend. They been living and practicing their skills in a huge mansion with over a hundred magical rooms. However, there is one room that is a no go: The Basement Vault. But Liams curiosity lets him sneak into the vault. but does Liam Really know about the Kinks and powers of his Teacher?

It was a nice Saturday afternoon. Bryce was ending his final lesson of the day with Liam. He was teaching Him about several ways to capture your enemy, making him completely harmless. Liam was exhausted. Bryce’s way of teaching was everything but soft. But the weekends were his time of. The clock said the time was 6pm and he can officially enjoys a long weekend without training himself into a coma. He and Bryce walked to their mansion. 

How Bryce became a teacher and respected magic user:

Bryce and Liam were, quite frankly almost the same age. Bryce started studying and practicing magic at a very young age. This gave the possibility to train and learn from some of the best Wizards on the planet. At the age of 21 he obtained the highest rank in witchcraft. It was a very shallow moment when my mother introduced me to him. She was a good friend of his mother and after a quick chat Bryce offered to train me We moved to a very big mansion he got out of a heritage. It has more than a hundred rooms and doors. There was however, One room that was off limits. His magic vault.

Curiosity killed the cat!

When Bryce has a free moment he always went to his vault. Leaving me completely alone in a massive magic mansion. I never had the courage to go into the vault. But one day the odds were in my favor. every year Bryce left the mansion for about a week to duel in a elite wizard tournament This tournament was a day traveling giving Liam plenty enough time to explore this mysterious vault. He walked down to the basement where the vault was. He now stood between the last door giving him acces to the answer of all his questions. Without hesitation he chanted a spell to open the door. He than walked inside. 

Its A trap!  
Liam was kind of shocked when he realized the vault was completely empty. Before he could think of something else 2 large vines started to grow out of the ground. With a massive speed they were heading towards Liam. He tried to defend himself against the vines but all his spells didn't do a scratch. The vines circled around his arms lifting him up in the air. At that moment 2 more vines circled around his legs. He was now in an X position with nowhere to go. then, in a puff of smoke Bryce appeared. With a big smile on his face he said “BUSTED”

.

.

.

** IF you want to be smarter than be be on your guard at least **

“Hey Bryce” Liam started to panic. He was very aware of the fact that he was busted by a very powerful wizard who can do anything to him “This is not wat it looks like I..”. Before Liam was finished talking Bryce drew a cross sign with his fingers and Liams mouth was taped shut. Bryce was looking at his catch of the day. “Soo i knew the temptation of going here was to big for you. You know the Vault is in reality nothing more than a storage for my Spell books. And it is also the place where i have some fun with noughty little Wizards like you. With is left hand he made the vines lower Liam to the ground. Soo my dear apprentice. I was wondering if you ever been tickled before. Liams face turned into a face of pure fright. He was actually in fact the number one tickle victim at his school. “Well if you are not going to answer i will find it out myself! 

A Glimse of Bryce´s Lust and powers

He waved his hand across liams chest and his t-shirt disappeared in a puff of smoke. Liam was a very slim man with almost no body hair. Bryce waved his wand over Liams Upper body. Liam felt that his whole body was tingling. “Soo now you are all ready! Here we go!”

Bryce started by slowly spidering down his fingers in Liams sides. Liam was trying to resist the reaction to give in with all that hes got. “Aah a strong fellow i have here i see” “But dont worry we will be here for awhile. He accelerated his pace but still going up and down. Liams face was hot red but he still gave no reaction. Bryce moved his fingers up to his armpits and started circling both pits with one finger he kept adding another finger until he was attacking Liams armpits at full speed. Finally Liam screamed and a ocean of muffled laughter and begging started coming out of the boys mouth. “There we go! Thats what i like. And we are just getting started!” 

He started to spider his fingers all across Liams belly. Going up and down, left and right and in circles. It drove the boy insane. After a couple of minutes Liam stopped. “So Liam. You may have figured out that the spell i used to capture you with these vines is one of the methods i teached you today about capturing your victim of choice. If you had payed attention today you could also remember that there is a way to block this method. Clearly my lessons were to much talking so i thought: Hey why not give a demonstration.. 

Why Liam?  
The truth was: Bryce was a huge tickling fanatic and he also had a sort of crush for Liam. He didn't see Liam as a student. More as his Best Friend. Bryce really enjoyed working with him but he always wanted to make some... attitude adjustment. To his friend. And this was the perfect way for him. 

Exploring my Bestfriends body

Bryce waved his magic wand again and it turned into a blue feather. He started to explore Liams belly with the feather not missing a single spot. When the feather reached his bellybutton he screamed so loudly the tape came of his mouth. Immediately he started begging to Bryce “Bryyyyceeee pleahahhaahease dont do this.... i leaarhahad my lesson.. i w...will never disobey you ever again!! The fear started to take the upper hand. But please Bryce. Stop” “Relax my student take it easy” He turned the feather back into his wand. He then chanted some words and two magical hands started to give him a massage. Liam tried to relax but he didn’t leave Bryce out of his sight for even a second. He then pointed towards his nipples releasing 2 small thunder shocks. the spells effect Felt like if two finger tops danced circles on his nipples non stop. Then the room echoed a very load moan from Liam. Liam couldn’t believe it: Bryce was making him horny. And most of all, All this tickling kind of turned him on. Bryce also noticed this but acted like he knew nothing. He snapped his fingers and the hands and pleasuring stopped. He snapped his fingers again and the vines Disappeared. But before Liam could defend himself he was being attacked by a big cloud of smoke. A few seconds later he fell into a deep sleep. 

.

.

.

***The bedroom***

“Liam woke op realizing that he fell into one of Bryces sleeping spells. He tried to move but was yet again being tied up. He looked around and saw that he was in one of the master bedrooms. He heard a door opening and Bryce walked into the bedroom. “Hello sleepy head!. Your reflexes are way of the usual standards Liam!” I thought we mastered these skills. You always have to be on guard. Clearly tho i think i have to make it more clear. So without further blabbering. Lets get to work!!´ He made a Sign with his hand and suddenly it was pitch dark before Liams eyes. “Relax its not permanent. Its just to.... spicing things up a little. 

Its getting real now!

With a few other chants his skinny jeans dissolved into nothing but his black boxers Bryce was looking at the boys legs. They were also hairless and super soft. He then undid Liam from his shoes revealing some black sneaker socks. Liam layed there dead silent waiting for bryce’s next move. He felt shame for laying in nothing but socks and underwear. But at the same time he really liked being under the total control of bryce. “Now let us begin”

Liam felt his body getting more Sensitive in a way. “A little extra for maximum effect” Bryce explained. ´okay listen up buddy´

  
**Bryce loves to play some games**  
So i’m giving you a choice now. I have 3 items laying next to me and i’m going to use one of these items to explore your sensitivity. without being able to look you have to pick a number.” Liam thought about it. It could go two ways: Either it is something to make him go nuts of sensation or its something that wil take him straight to hell. “Times up! What is your choice? “Number 2” “Excellent choice!”

He grabbed the item on the table which was an electric toothbrush. Luckily also bryce’s favorite item. he flicked it on and started at the sides first. Going up And down and switching in pace at the same time. It drove liam into hysterics and he was using all his powers to escape the bondages. But (not very surprising) the cuffs were enchanted. So everything Liam tried to pull them they absorbed his strength. Bryce made an other toothbrush appear and placed the heads on both of his armpits. “Bryce please....” the brushes started rubbing inside his armpits releasing a reaction as if Liam was being hit bij Lighting. Bryce turned the speed up with 2/5 and Liams laughter became even more hysterical. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and after a minute or ten all Bryce heard were sounds of defeat. He stopped and gave Liam time to catch his breath. After a minute or fifteen passed by Bryce gave a unexpected pull on both of his socks. Bryce was speechless of the view.

Best feet in the world!

Liams feet are without a doubt better than any of his naughtiest dreams. It was a nice size 10 with beautiful toes and the most soft pink soles in the universe. This required something extra!

_Time for another game_

“Liam its time for another game. He tapped some places on Liams foot with his fingers, causing an lighting effect by every touch. Your feet are now enchanted. I will not tickle them but the spell will tickle them both at the same time on all your spots. You can make it stop but that will result in an 20 minutes non stop tickle endurance on all your sensitive spots minus your feet Ready?” “Wait no Hahahahahaha”””” suddenly it felt as if 5 pair of hands started to tickle te living hell out of his feet. Between his toes, on The heels, the top, the bottom, everywhere. Liam was in the biggest dilemma of his life: being tickled on the place he cant handle and maybe pass out or letting him suffer from an 20 minutes non stop treatment. After a while he screamed at the top of his lungs “I TAKE THE NON STOP ENDURANCE PLEASE STOP TICKLING MY FEET!!!” With a finger click the spells effect wore off. “Sorry LI But you will regret this choice” with that said he was being gagged again and a chant of Bryce later he felt his whole body tingling again. He took a deep breath and waited for the sound of the fingerclick.

_~~20 minutes later~~ _

_~~.~~ _

_~~.~~ _

_~~.~~ _

_**Somebody is getting exited!** _

After 20 minutes Bryce lifted his hand and the Endurance stopped immediately. Liam was a complete train wreck. His whole body was covered in sweat, face wet from all the tears and all the sound that was leaving his troat was a mix of pure defeat, Bryce on the other hand had just received an invite for the grand finale. All this tickling definitely had an effect on his teenage body. Little did he know that Bryce already saw something growing inside his boxer. and he had het perfect plan to drive Liam crazy.

_Making my bestfriend go nuts:_

He started by grabbing an toothbrush and flicked it on the lowest speed. He then lifted the Edge of his boxer and pulled it upwards placing the toothbrush in his boxer. 

Liam felt like he was dreaming. He was being edged by his teacher and bestfriend . The boy who tricked him and putting him to a hell of torture. But at the same time he really felt attracted to Bryce. He listened to him, gave him comfort and made him belief in himself. And deep down he knew this was turning him on.He felt his boner growing bigger and bigger.. 

_Liam is finally giving in!_  
The toothbrush vanished and Bryce casted the nipple spell from earlier. But at the same time he was very softly massaging Liams crotch. After a few seconds Liam finally released the urge to resist. Soft moans started coming from his lips the bobble in his boxer started growing bigger and bigger until it felt really uncomfortable. It was like Bryce also had the gift of mind reading because at that moment the boxer finally disappeared. Revealing his students pubefree rock hard dick. 

.

.

.

**Confessions:**

“So Liam we have come to the end of your punishment. I will release you this instant. He lifted all the pleasuring spells and started to unchain the bondages when suddenly liam said “No Bryce wait” Bryce stopped what he was doing. “What is it my apprentice?” Liam waited before continuing. And still looking for words with a hot red face he said. “Please dont stop.... I kinda like it. I like it when you do this so please finish it of” with a big grin Bryce said “I thought i would never hear this.

How much can You handle? 

“Soo Liam Are you ready for our final game? “I think so?” “Good” Bryce first casted the nipple spell. He then grabbed some oil and started to jerk him of. the moaning intensified and his erection started getting bigger and bigger. liam was so busy enjoying the pleasuring that he didn’t hear Bryce casting a final spell. He stopped the stimulating for a second. I casted a final spell on you that will prevent you from having a climax. You will only come when i said you can come. So if i where you i started begging!” “nOOOaaah way” “I wilL NeVah Beg you to let me cum!!” “We will see! Untill then im enjoying all the things i can and will do to drive you nuts.”

He let a feather appear and i started to stroke the tip of his Dick. Now that bryce has its hands free he started to twist his tongue on his Nipples making them rock hard. Liam was about to lose it but he will never beg. “Still nothing?” “No way” Okay have it your way” 

With another chant Liam was suddenly standing up with his arms hanging above his head by enchanted chains. “This way everything is within reached.´ He grinned 

“The feather appeared again and continued stroking the top of his dick. With another fingerclick two extra feathers appeared and started circling ons his Nipples. Bryce sat between liams legs and started to move a vinger underneath his balls. Liams brains went overload. He was being stimulated on 4 different places now. When Bryce was about to make it 5 he screamed,Begged, and ranted: “Okay you win Master. I beg you to please let me have my climax” “Thats a good student and for that you are giving a reward.

With a final stimulating spell all Liams spots were being stroked, licked or polished. He let out the biggest moan he has ever had and after an 30 minutes egde session he finally reached his climax, boosted by Bryce’s magic he flicked his wrist high in the air and with an final moan he busted a load the size of an ocean on himself and his friend . After that he fell into a deep sleep.

Bryce all the spells and chains and used another spell to clean himself and Liam. He then layed Liam in his bed and layed besides him. He finally whispered before shutting of the lights “to a great future!”


	3. Being the master of my master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been more than 3 years since Bryce and Liam shared their first tickle encounter. Over the time passing by the two boys developed an relationship and sometimes Bryce still uses Liam as his tickle toy. But Liam has a little something to give his teacher a well deserved example of ‘Revenge is bittersweet

(Pre story:  
Its been more than 3 years since Bryce and Liam shared their first tickle encounter. Over the time passing by the two boys developed an relationship and sometimes Bryce still uses Liam as his tickle toy. But Liam has a little something to give his teacher a well deserved example of ‘Revenge is bittersweet  
.  
.  
.  
After Liam graduated he and Bryce stayed at the mansion to give witchcraft lessons to other Boys. They lived in fhe back of fhe mansion and the kids lived at the front in dorms . It was that moment Liam saw something.... Familiar in one of the dorms.

Most of the boys in the Mansion were attracted to other man. And they always were naked around each other. Everyone can do wat he likes. It was something that happened a few dorms further what drew Liams attention. 2 boys had chained their friend to the wall with trap chains. These particular chains are triggered when the victim passed them. Besides that they were tickling the living soul out of their classmate. It did Liam making look back at the first torture Bryce gave him. And just like that he came up with the perfect plan. 

The moment of truth.   
Liam was waiting in the ballroom on Bryce. It was here the trap spell should overpower him. Unlike 4 years ago Liam has became an master in witchcraft as well. He enchanted the chains with a spell that will cause Bryce to fall in a deep sleep. he was so in his head that he didn’t heard bryce coming into the ballroom. “Hey you wanted to talk?” 

Liam tried not to betray his emotion as he was hyped as fuck. With a pokerface he said “Yeah you know i think there iz something wrong with the chandelier! Can you look at it? “Oh Mr sizzy cant change a lightbulb i see? Well let the big strong man handle that!”

He walked to the chandelier and when he stood right under it the chains surprised him. Before he could do anything he fell into a deep sleep. With a grin on his face liam sayed before warping into the dungeon “We will see who is the mr sizzy after im done with you!”

The tides have been turned  
When the sleeping effect of the trap was worn off Bryce was able to speak and react again. He didn’t remember anything. He looked around and realized himself he was in the old dungeons of the Mansion. He tried to move but was pinned down with his legs crossed and his arms above his head. A second later he realized that he had nothing on except his t-shirt, boxers and socks. “HEY I DONT KNOW WHAT THE MEANING IS OF THIS BUT IF I FIND OUT WHO’S IDEA THIS WAS YOU WILL WISH YOU WILL NEVER APPLIED TO THIS SCHOOL” Suddenly a voice responded with “But you invited me” Blue smoke is filling the dungeon and Liam appears head to head by Liam. With a grin he says “Suprise” Bryce’s Jaw dropped to the floor

Returning the favor  
“Liam what the hell is the meaning of this!” Liam smiled and looked at his boyfriend with a sneaky grin. “Well my sweetest teacher... remember when i had my first lesson? When you tortured me half to because i was sneaking in the spellroom?” “Yeah of course that was so much fun to do” “Well i secretly learned some new things and i really want to return the favor” Bryce was kind of scared about whats going to happen. “Well are you ready my master? Here we go” 

Playtime begins  
“I really want you to be quit during the first part of this so first things first” Liam waved his hand and an invisible gag removed Bryce’s ability to speak. A blindfold appeared next and covered his eyes. Bryce took a deep breath and waited impatiently. With his wand Liam lifted bryce’s shirt a little bit up exposing his packs and sides. Liam started by circling the top op his finger on his packs. Bryce immediately knew what Liam was doing to him but he wasn’t planning on breaking in front of Liam. He took another deep breath. Liam now spidered 5 fingers across his chest. Still no reaction. Liam knows its gonna be a tough case breaking his master but he takes his time. He placed both hands on His sides and started spidering up and down changing the speed. Bryce started to wiggle in his bonds. The sensation became heavier by the minute and he didn’t know how long he could man up. With his magic Liam summoned a third hand which started to spider in Bryce his armpit. This was the final straw. Bryce started to laugh and tried escaping the tickling hands. “Thats more like it” said Liam.   
.  
A second hand appeared and started tickling his other armpit. Bryces laughter intensified which made Liam grin. Finally he was able to take revenge. With four hands at the same time Bryces upper body was tormented like crazy. tears started to flow on Bryces face and he was hot red. After 30 minutes Liam stopped. 

Round 2: Testing limits   
While Bryce was catching his breath Liam made a feather appear. He circled the feather on his left nipple until it was rock hard. With his free hand he wiggled the other nipple between his fingers. Bryce couldn’t help it and let out a small moan. “Now its time to switch positions. See you in a second. One wave of Liams wand and everything around Bryce became dark.   
.  
When Bryce’s vision returned he saw that he moved to one of the torture chambers. He was tied to the bed in an spread eagle position. He was also gagged and blindfolded. “Ready for round 2 baby?” Due to Liams magic Bryce was now in trainers and his boxer. Liam unlaced the trainers revealing black socks. He started spidering his fingers on the sock making Bryce squirm. Of all his spots, his feet were the most sensitive of them all. Liam sped up his pace and raced all 10 fingers across the socked foot. Bryce couldn’t control his laughter and was shaking in his cuffs. Liam pulled the socks of the feet and took a quick look. His boyfriends’s soles were the most beautiful he had ever seen. He pressed his tongue on the left foot and crossed al over the sole. Bryce was in both agony and pleasure at the same time they both knew that what Liam was doing was very hot. Liam looked up en saw a big buldge in Bryces Boxer. He slipped 2 fingers in his boxer and started massaging his shaft. He pulled the boxer down and with his wand he made a stiff feather appear. With this he started to go up and down the shaft Bryce was moaning loudly and completely surrendered to the feeling. Liam started to pump his dick. After 10 minutes Bryce screamed in his gags and shot his load all over Liams face. He then passed out in a deep sleep

ending  
Bryce and Liam continued sharing the passion of tickling with their students


End file.
